


Lazy Sunday Mornings

by kunstarschloch (kunstvogel)



Series: BoB Canon Era Vignettes [10]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Old Men In Love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstarschloch
Summary: Lew shares breakfast with Dick and reflects on his life.





	Lazy Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for something else, but I couldn't not post it. Enjoy some fluffy war grandpas. <3

Lew wakes up late in the morning to find the bed empty of his lover. He sighs, curling around a pillow and pressing his face into it, smelling the faint lingering scent of Dick’s shampoo. The pillow is cold, Dick having gotten up hours ago. He remembers mornings spent in New Jersey after the war; Dick had liked to stay up late with Lew then, often sleeping in with him on weekends. But age has finally worn Dick down, and he can no longer stay awake past nine o’clock. Dick is almost always up and about by six in the morning, leaving Lew to sleep half the day away.

Lew grumbles into the pillow, wanting Dick here with him. He feels loathe to get up, but a headache presses at his temples and his stomach growls, and Lew knows Dick will have breakfast waiting downstairs. He drags himself out of bed, putting on a robe and slippers and ambling downstairs. He finds Dick sitting at the kitchen table, dressed in a worn blue sweater that might have been Lew’s at one point and reading the newspaper, glasses perched low on his nose. He looks up at Lew and smiles.

“Morning,” he says warmly, putting down the newspaper and taking off his glasses. “I’ll make you pancakes.”

“Sounds good,” Lew murmurs, sitting down.

He watches as Dick works, eyes following the curve of Dick’s ass in his form-fitting trousers. Dick looks as fine as ever- if not even more attractive. Lew almost can’t stand it. In their younger years Dick was always convinced that Lew was the attractive one, Dick too long-limbed and pale, his face too narrow. He’d been shy about his looks for so long. Now Lew thinks they’ve changed places. Dick had somehow improved with age, his hair going evenly white, a faint gold sheen to it in the right light, and aside from fuller cheeks and wrinkles, he looks much the same as he had all those years ago when Lew first set eyes on him at OCS. Lew knows he isn’t much to look at; mousy grey curls and far too much weight in his middle, and he sometimes feels shy next to Dick’s healthy vitality.

Dick catches Lew’s gaze as he sets down a plate of pancakes and Lew’s insulin. He smiles knowingly, kissing Lew’s temple.

“Eat up,” he says simply. “Coffee will be done in a sec.”

“Mmm, coffee,” Lew says, dosing himself. It hurts, this time, and he bites back a pained grunt. He’d thought that after all these years it wouldn’t hurt anymore, but it does. Dick looks over his shoulder, frowning.

“I’m okay,” Lew assures Dick, pulling his robe closed again and cleaning up. Lew distracts himself with pancakes, and Dick returns to the table with two mugs of coffee, black for Lew and extra cream and sugar for himself. They eat in a companionable silence, Dick scratching away at a crossword puzzle between bites, Lew looking out the window and thinking. 

He'd never have imagined living his life this way. After all they'd endured together, in the war and after, trying to find their way back into society, Lew had always quietly nursed a fear that Dick would find someone better and leave him behind to return to Nixon, New Jersey with his tail between his legs. But somehow it had worked out between them, and more importantly, it had lasted. Lew found peace and stability, something he never thought he'd want or need, and a man who loved him damn near unconditionally, who stood by his side when he chose to get sober and refused to lose faith in him or his recovery. It was more than he could ever have asked for, and he's beyond grateful for it.

Lew looks at Dick, his brow creased in concentration as he tries to work out the puzzle, and knows he's found his home.


End file.
